The present invention relates to a method for making a resilient storage insert and more particularly to a method for making plastic items in small production lots.
Items which are made of plastic are relatively inexpensive, yet require a substantial capital investment in dies and tools. When very large production lots are made, the capital investment is spread over a large number of units and may amount to only a fraction of a cent. On the other hand, when only a few hundred items are needed, the capital investment for dies and tools, which might be thousand of dollars, prohibits economical manufacture of plastic items.